Si fuera mañana
by Gataficcion
Summary: Hay muchas maneras de encarar el fin de tu mundo ¿Si mañana fuera el último día de tu vida qué harías? Neji Hyuga lo sabe bien.


**S**ale mejor si lo leen con esto de fondo: www .youtube watch?v = uuCFRfKv 5Ww

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto, la historia es totalmente mía.

* * *

_**El último día**  
_

_El silencio les cantaba canciones que no conocían mientras el fuego crepitaba dulcemente. Esa era la última noche que pasaban a salvo en Konoha. El día siguiente podría ser el último día de sus vidas. Se había reunido en el monumento a los Hokages, para disfrutar de los últimos momentos de paz, juntos. _

_La luna, juguetona, iluminaba lo poco que se había reconstruido de la aldea. Esa luna, gorda y fantasmagórica despertaba un millón de recuerdos que parecían llamarlos. Era como si aquella tierra guardara los sentimientos de los que ya no estaban y de los que pronto se irían. Allí estaba el sitio donde se habían visto por primera vez. Allá había estado la banca donde Sasuke la abandonó. Las hojas no paraban de bailar, alborotadas, anunciando la guerra._

_Ellos eran conocidos como "Los Once de Konoha", pero eran más que eso. Eran quince, en realidad. Se habían conocido durante los exámenes Chunin y desde entonces iban muy juntos. Tan juntos que casi podías sentir sus corazones latir al mismo ritmo. Tan juntos que el silencio que los rodeaba era único e irrepetible, como el abrazo de una madre._

_Eran jóvenes, todavía no habían cumplido su segunda década. Esa noche, probablemente la última de sus vidas, el miedo parecía sólido. Sabían que el peligro estaba esperándolos a la vuelta de la esquina, disfrazado de quietud. Su miedo era tan fuerte y sus inquietudes tan sólidas que parecía que si extendían su mano podrían tocarlo. Al siguiente día podían morir y ellos querían vivir. Ellos querían seguir juntos. _

_Sakura fue la primera que hizo el ademan de romper el silencio. Los miró y las palabras se perdieron en los ojos de ellos. Todos la miraron, con los ojos muy abiertos, tratando de conservarla así en su memoria. Por si ella no volvía de la guerra, por si la próxima vez que la vieran fuera llorosa y cubierta de sangre… Por si…_

- **_Si mañana fuera el último día de tu vida… ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?_**

_La varonil voz de Neji Hyuga les hizo volverse hacia él, el silencio que lo rodeaba era casi tangible. Durante unos segundos que les parecieron terribles, como el rugir de un trueno, él siguió callado. Ese silencio estaba cargado de miedo que los estaba atormentando hace unos días. _

_La luz de la fogata le iluminaba el rostro y sus ojos blancos los miraba sin dejar ningún detalle sin memorizar. Él también quería llevarlos en el alma, en el corazón, en la vida. Él sabía que existían muchas maneras de encarar el fin, pero ¿Qué hacías cuando todo lo que conocías estaba a punto de derrumbarse? Sintieron un nudo en la garganta mientras Hyuga siguió hablando._

- **_¿Estarías con la persona que amas?_**

_Hinata asintió lentamente, mirando a Naruto. Sí, si mañana era el último día de su vida le gustaría estar con Naruto. El rubio le sonrió, a su vez que pensaba en lo admirables que eran los sentimientos que Hinata sentía por él. Dentro de su pecho crecían las ganas de corresponderle. Ahora estaban unidos por un hilo rojo que no podían romper. _

_Shikamaru y Temari sonrieron también, entrelazando débilmente sus dedos, como si con ese gesto pudieran retener el calor del otro. Era probable que solo se volvieran a tocar cuando uno de los dos estuviera frío. Y aunque tenían ganas de huir y preservar ese sentimiento ¿Qué ganarían sin luchar? Probablemente lo perderían todo. Era ególatra pensar que ellos podrían hacer la diferencia, lo sabían, pero estaban seguros que al menos podrían ayudar a quién sí la haría. _

- **_¿Entrenarías más duro para superarte a ti mismo?_**

_Lee y TenTen lo miraron con aprobación, eso sería lo que ellos harían. Entrenar para ser más fuertes que el minuto anterior, para ser más fuertes a cada segundo. Eso era lo que les había enseñado su maestro, su vida. La perseverancia era el don de fuego que habían heredado._

_Kankuro también sonrió, de manera casi imperceptible. Él se dedicaría a sus marionetas si fuera el último día de su vida, pero se no se resignaba a que lo sea. En el fondo, a pesar del miedo que les sonreía como una bestia de dientes brillantes, ninguno lo hacía. Su voluntad les impedía doblegarse ante el peligro. Iban a enfrentar a la muerte como ninjas._

- **_¿Lo vivirías lleno de intensidad?_**

_Kiba sonrió con autosuficiencia y Akamaru emitió un corto ladrido. Intensidad era lo que le daban a la vida. Sus corazones estaban encantados, conectados por un lazo que pocas personas fuera del clan Inuzuka sentían. Ninguno estaría completo sin el otro y si la muerte les llegaba, esperaban que fuera luchando juntos._

_El trío Ino-Shika-Chou también se dio por aludido cuando Neji dijo eso. Ahora vivían con intensidad cada día, desde la muerte de Asuma, porque ya no era solo su vida sino la de él. Tenían que proteger a Kurenai y a su hijo. Si mañana fuera su último día, lo vivirían lleno de intensidad, haciendo que salga de sus pulmones valiera la pena._

- **_¿Recordarías a quienes no están?_**

_Sakura y Naruto se miraron con tristeza, casi como si hablaran entre ellos ¿Qué sería diferente si Sasuke estuviera? ¿Acaso no habría guerra? No lo sabían. No podían decir nada con certeza, ni siquiera quién era Sasuke ahora. Naruto entendía al Sasuke del pasado, pero no al del presente. Las llamas de la fogata sisearon consumiendo otro tronco. Jiraiya también acudió a la mente de su alumno, como el humo acude al fuego._

_Sai pensó en su hermano, que había muerto. Gracias a Naruto pudo completar su pintura. Gracias a Naruto pudo tener un nombre, pero gracias a su hermano tenía sentimientos. Y esos sentimientos estaban divididos, le gustaría pelear con su hermano en esta guerra pero a la vez agradecía que su hermano no viera a Konoha arder. Si mañana fuera el último día de su vida, terminaría ese cuadro que por fin tiene un título._

- **_¿Qué harías tú, Neji? – _**_Dijo Gaara, rompiendo el discurso de Neji de golpe. Pudieron sentir a la magia irse caminando lentamente, tratando que quedarse entre ellos. La voz de Neji, cargada de orgullo sonó mucho más melodiosa que antes. Miró fijamente al fuego mientras las palabras salían armoniosamente de sus labios, para posarse de manera casi etérea entre ellos._

- **_Haría lo mismo que hago todos los días._**

_***/***_

_Sabía que le había llegado el fin, sentía la sangre brotar. Ese era el último día de su vida y se iba orgulloso. Sus armas habían brillado ante el peligro, tal y como se esperaba de un shinobi. Había cambiado su destino, lo podía ver con claridad. Su destino había sido sumergirse, como Sasuke, en la espiral del odio. En cambio, Naruto le había ayudado a romper las cadenas. Estaba orgullo de irse como su padre._

- _Padre, ahora entiendo, la libertad de morir por tus amigos._

_Entonces, sus ojos se cerraron para siempre mientras las lágrimas de Hinata caían por sus mejillas llenas de polvo. Su silencio no fue silencio, sino la falta insondable de él mismo. Neji Hyuga había muerto. La voz de Obito se escuchó, burlona, romper el silencio que invadía a las fuerzas de la Alianza Shinobi._

- _Pensé que no dejarías que matara a uno de tus amigos._

_Pero su voz no fue más fuerte que el silencio, aunque lo rompió. Naruto le miraba con odio, mientras el silencio se iba colando en sus huesos, marcando para siempre su corazón. _

- _Usaré tus ojos, para revivirle. –Dijo al fin, entregando el cuerpo de su compañero al grupo Hyuga que se había acercado._


End file.
